My Dynamite Gal
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: Just a little one shot on Felix and Calhoun


My Dynamite Gal

Felix hopped down off of the newly fixed Niceland apartments and glanced at Ralph, who still lay face first in the pile of mud next to the building. "Nice wrecking brother!" he commented, jumping a little as Ralph got up out of the mud and began brushing himself off. "Nice fixing buddy." Ralph added, spitting some mud from his teeth. "So..." Ralph continued. "You and Calhoun's first date, huh?" he asked, nudging Felix a little, who was blushing.

"Yep." Felix blinked happily. "Man, she gives me the honey glows something awful. That is one dynamite gal." Felix said, smiling. Ralph smiled, genuinely happy for his friend, although he was unsure of what to say. "Yeah...so...I'll be over in Sugar Rush with my little 'President', come get me if you need me, okay?" Felix nodded, understanding his friends sudden embarrassment on the topic. "See you later brother!" he called after him as he hopped onto Fix-It Felix Jr.'s train.

Felix happily walked off of the the Fix-It Felix Jr. train as it arrived in Game Central Station, completely overwhelmed in his thoughts of Tamora. He hopped out of their game plug into the bustling station, nearly bumping into Q*Bert, who was walking towards the train. "Oh! Sorry Q*Bert!" Felix said hastily. Q*Bert blinked. "#% $!" was his reply.

After saying goodbye to Q*Bert and spotting Ralph at the entrance of Sugar Rush with the Surge Protector, Felix strolled towards the Hero's Duty plug. Glancing up, he watched the letters above the plug show the name of the game. Smiling as it read Hero's Duty, he quickly walked towards the high tech train.

Felix bounded off of the train, and became a little wary. He always felt nervous in Hero's Duty when Tamora wasn't with him. He stood and listened for the gunfire, and hearing none, he hopped slowly towards the gate that led to the cy-bug battlefield.

He could hear Tamora talking with Kohut, and so he wouldn't be mistaken for a cy-bug, he called out: "Tamora! Felix here! No need to shoot!" He heard Tamora turn around, and as if on cue, he walked up to her. He noticed she was blushing, and she leaned forward to meet him face to face. "Fix-It! I thought I told you not to call me Tamora!" Leaning a little closer, she added in a hushed tone: "...in front of the soldiers..."

Felix blinked and smiled. "Sorry Sgt. Calhoun." Tamora smiled and stood up. "Kohut! You and the other soldiers are free to do as you please until the arcade opens at promptly 8:00 am!" Standing a little taller, she added: "Don't be late!" Felix laughed a little inside. Her threatening tone was so...so...cute!

As the soldiers left, Tamora turned to face Felix, attempting to talk as they walked to the train so they could get back to Fix-It Felix Jr. "So...Fix-It..." she started to say. "How many gamers got the medal?" Felix turned to look at her, a wide, goofy smile on his face. "I dunno darling, I lost count after forty-three. How many gamers won your game's medal?"

Tamora smiled and sighed in thought. "Well, not a single gamer won the medal." Felix gasped in mock surprise. "Is your game really that hard?" Tamora blinked. "I guess you could say that Fix-It." Tamora turned as the train approached Game Central Station's entrance. Hopping off, Felix and Calhoun slowly walked towards Fix-It Felix's entrance. "Ready to go?" Felix asked, motioning towards the old train. Tamora sighed and smiled. "You betcha shortstack."

Felix quickly hopped into the old train, while Tamora was still a little wary, since this was her first time coming to his game. "Don't worry my lady!" Felix assured. "If this old thing can hold Ralph, I'm pretty sure it can hold you." Tamora glared at Felix, but otherwise said nothing as she got on and sat next to Felix.

As they arrived, Felix smiled as he noticed Tamora's reaction to his 8-bit game. "Pretty old huh?" he asked, nudging her a little. "Not as fancy as yours now is it?" he added. Tamora simply smiled and leaned down to face him once more. "Looks perfectly fine to me..." she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Felix blushed. "Aww, you're giving me the honey glows..." he mumbled. The two hopped out of the train and began to walk towards the Niceland apartment building. "You don't have to worry about any cy-bugs here!" Felix commented as they walked up the steps towards the front doors.

"Where are all the Nicelanders you were telling me about shortstack?" Tamora asked, looking around, puzzled. "Oh, they're probably at Tappers, I think for a party or something." Felix answered, walking up the steps. "Why didn't you go?" Tamora asked. Felix glanced at her with a wide smile. "I wanted our first date to be...special...a big surprise." Tamora blinked, slightly confused at his tone.

As they walked up to the first few floors, Tamora could have sworn she heard voices. "Are you sure there's no one here?" she asked, feeling a little suspicious. Felix only smiled as they walked through some doors. Tamora jumped as all of the Nicelanders, Ralph, Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE!' She smiled and glanced down at Felix, who was grinning. "Special huh?" she asked as she pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
